


One, two, three, moon (knife).

by Tidalstep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (get help that’s what), AHH, Blood, Burning, Depression, Disturbing, FUCK, Foul Language, Gore, Heavy Angst, It’s 4 am just take it I’m not happy okay, Knives, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, TW: Self Harm, haha what, heavy self hate, i just sneezed and it hurt to do ow, my thoughts have been very intrusive and, oof, painful, self deprecating thoughts, self destructive, self hate, so what better way to vent than to make Lance do it, this is just, vent in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidalstep/pseuds/Tidalstep
Summary: It was in the still hours of the castles night cycle that Lance had a sort of eureka moment while staring at his ceiling.“One, two, three, four, moon.” Lance counted the stars, fingers tapping a forgotten rhythm numbly on the sheets.‘One, two, three, four, knife.’ His mind chorused along with his dull counting rhythm, fingers halting before changing their beat.





	One, two, three, moon (knife).

**Author's Note:**

> The ‘’ is because I’m too lazy to put in the italics okay and they’re his thoughts. Sorry the hecking thing changes so much (it goes from Lance to He I don’t even know sorry). Please please please read the warnings and be careful okay my mind is a fucked up place and this proves that so if this will set anyone off in a bad or harmful way then don’t read it please go find a cute fic about domestic stuff and dogs.

It was in the still hours of the castles night cycle that Lance had a sort of eureka moment while staring at his ceiling. 

“One, two, three, four, moon.” Lance counted the stars, fingers tapping a forgotten rhythm numbly on the sheets. 

‘One, two, three, four, knife.’ His mind chorused along with his dull counting rhythm, fingers halting before changing their beat. 

Lance sat up, swinging his lanky legs off the bed and stretching. He got up and wandered his way to the kitchen, grabbing one of the smaller well sharpened ones that Keith grudgingly lent Hunk for cooking a while back. 

Lance didn’t really think he’d let Hunk or Keith use it after he was done, honestly. 

After returning to his room, he strode into the bathroom and stared down at his arms and legs, pondering. 

‘Disgusting. Useless. Empty. Bleed for your selfishness, weak link paladin who can’t even do shit.’

He voted it best to listen to his thoughts, and brought the tip of the knife to his left arm before letting it pierce the skin, sinking in deeper and deeper, slowly carving the word disgusting into it. 

Blood pooled on the floor; Lance couldn’t be bothered to care (or was it the loss of blood) and moved onto his other arm, adding a few random gashes to the mix, digging into his worthless flesh. 

‘Good, someone with skin as dark and filthy as yours needs to be punished. Make it burn.’

Lance kept going despite the room spinning and his vision blurring. He gashed deep into the skin on his thighs, letting out a quiet whimper in response. His soft sobs soon turned into sickening giggles and then to manic laughter. Deeper. 

Through all the laughing and sobbing, Lance pulled out a lighter he picked up at the space mall a while back without anyone noticing for the most part (if they had, they didn’t ask, but he understood). 

‘You piece of shit you piece of shit you piece of shit just burn burn burn it all away melt it off.’ 

“Burn, burn, burn!” Lance screamed, igniting the lighter and letting it slowly - painfully - melt and burn the skin. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-“ he was panicking, the stinging pain of his fresh cuts coming back tenfold, the burning of his skin adding to that. His head was really dizzy, his eyes burned from crying, his throat hurt from screaming, everything felt disconnected before but now it was so much at once it was too much, help- 

The lighter went out as Lance collapsed into his bloody pile, eyes shutting like they had become lead, faintly hearing someone shouting his name desperately as his ears rang and he bled out. 

‘So tired, so so tired, so ugly.’

Lance let his eyes closed, and everything else faded out soon after. 

‘So tired, so painful. Deserve it.’

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even sorry I needed this to go somewhere aside from in my head because I’m destructive so here it is but do be wary of the warnings. 
> 
> Catch me on tumblr @lmnomo or on my softer side blog @creative-lizard.


End file.
